Sea of Dreams
by Katsuya Weller
Summary: It's time to say farewell, and for our duel spirit-seeing duelists this farewell will be the one they'll never forget.


**S E A - O F - D R E A M S**

_Fan-based fiction written by Katsuya Weller_

_Rating: T for Teen- Note for Shounen-ai (Japanese for boy love)_

_Inspired by the music by Sandro Mancino from the album Sea of Dreams_

_Featured Pairing: Judai/ Jaden Yuki and Johan/ Jesse Andersen. Spiritshipping._

_Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © 1996 Kazuki Takahashi/ 2004 NAS and Tokyo TV._

_

* * *

_

The sun was on its verge of falling asleep as it casted its rays of gold and hazel light over the red-orange and violet blanket. The sounds of the ocean waves drifted in and out, slowly and steadily as the wind echoed each crash upon the shore line. Johan was standing on the beach as the wonders of Mother Nature entrapped him in its majesty. He was about to leave to head home for North Academy tomorrow morning, but before he had to pack he wanted to go visit the beach, since he never had the chance to. A lot had happened since the arrival with the over-sea champions at Duel Academia: the whole Dis-Duel ordeal with Professor Cobra, to the spirit world incident with Yubel. He can't imagine that his whole stay went by so fast, like an expedited storm in the summer midnight.

Ruby Carbuncle appeared on top of Johan's shoulder and rubbed her ghostly soft cheek on Johan's showing of reassurance. She could tell that Johan was thinking more of Judai without the need of words. Soon enough, the spinning image of Judai's face manifest spiritually in front of him in the center of the horizon, and his heart started to beat heavily in his chest. _'Judai… I miss you… I- I… want to see you.__One last time. Please ?'_He brought his hands over his heart, and bowed his head in attempts of wishing for that request to be blessed upon him. He only had a few hours to spare, and who knows what would become of him if he didn't see Judai.

Meanwhile, Judai was waltzing around the cliffs of the island school ground and was also being entranced by the beauty of the evening display. It had been a few days since his return from the Spirit World, and although it brings much relief to be back, it also proposed a tough position; that being an adult now with views and beliefs alternated. However, that didn't mean that all of Judai was changed when he fused with Yubel. There were still some qualities that were kept safe in his heart that he didn't wish to let go. It'll take some getting used to, for his friends and himself, but all in good time everything will harmonize. His walk took an interesting turn when he saw the European figure standing on the shore line.

"Yeah, I know," he noted to Hane Kuriboh with a content smile.

A few moments after Johan's mind wondered aimlessly through the times with Judai, Ruby pounced off onto the soft, gold minerals and dashed towards Hane Kuriboh. As both of them played tag along the sand, Johan turned around and gasped at Judai; for he hadn't expect to see him here.

"Judai… Hey," He glanced back, eyeing Ruby to the duo-earth colored hair teen. Johan had the voice of happiness, but also shock. He hadn't seen him since he saved him from Yubel, and then went upward to duel him; only knowing him before the transformation.

"Hey, yourself," he walked casually to Johan's side. Both boys were glancing at each other, contemplating what to say next while being radiated by the warmth of the Sol.

To Johan, Judai stood as the most beautiful man he'd ever met; both in and out. As much as it was hard to accept the new change of character, he could still see the qualities of the young Judai he met that previous year. He had sacrificed himself to save him and everyone at the Academia, but in the end Judai was the true hero of the tale. His dream to save others by a duel was granted, but he's still grateful that he was able to come home, and even more grateful that it was in the hands of his closest friend.

"Judai, you know I'm leaving tomorrow morning, right?" He hung his head low, bangs of pure cerulean concealing the sadness shimmering from the emerald eyes.

Judai's body language expressed in hurt and melancholy. He lifted his hand and took Johan's right cheek, turning his head to meet his eyes. Johan gasped silently and felt his face burning up from the overwhelming gesture that was presented gently. Judai leaned in cautiously, but welcoming, towards Johan; seconds became inches closer. Just as the other's breath was felt without fail, Johan couldn't help but stare deeply in Judai's amber-earth eyes that glistened before him; angelically and herculean. These were features to be expected from someone who would risk anything to save the ones dear; only in tales, but this was no tale.

Johan slowly closed his eyes, just as Judai was simultaneously, and leaned up to capture the tender lips of who was his close friend and secret crush. Soft, tender, and harmonious the kiss was, making the sixty second moment feel moment isn't one of those that are meant to be explained, but meant to be felt and experienced.

"_I love you…"_Johan smiled of pure happiness, the one he'd been in search for; to hope to feel, and wrapped his arms around Judai's torso with his fingers locking in securely. Judai's hands made their way to the European's back around the shoulder blades, pulling the other in possessively. The wind just carried the beautiful tunes of the seas majestic grace through and around the two teens while the sun was being their natural heater, emitting them with the warmth that . It was something so simple yet so beautiful; a priceless moment that cannot be forgotten. This was that moment to be basking in and engraving deeply in their conscience. It would have a harsh sentencing if it ever escaped through so easily.

Judai slightly pushed away so his finger tips could trace around Johan's heart, drawing the symbol of a heart we know most, and pointed to its center core a few times.

"I'll always be here… don't forget that, _my Johan,_"

Johan jolted by the touch of his powerful combo: both drawing and saying the words of love… and he couldn't have been any happier. I guess that maybe a goddess had granted Johan's wish after all. He also brought his finger to Judai's heart, and mimicked the same gestures that he had done. To some people, exchanges of pinky swears, BFF charms, or special gifts of love would be their evidence of their cherished promise, but for these two it was their physical engraving on their beating hearts; for each pulse, it shall be drawn again. And again, and again; all the way 'til Heaven's Gate be there in open arms.

"Thank you, _my Judai… I love you, too. And I'll always love you,"_

And thus, one last kiss was shared until the tip of the moon arise, and launched confetti of stars.

Judai walked him back to his dorm and stayed by Johan's side that evening, enforcing every second of time to be together until the morning. It was something that was demanded since neither knew if or when they'll ever see each other again. Although they had a deep, gut feeling that they probably will, they didn't want to take any risks.

"Judai?" he whispered lightly. He had woken up from his sleep due to a puncturing thought in his mind that didn't leave him at peace until it was released.

"Hmm?" Judai's eyes flickered open, and saw Johan's eyes. They were telling him that he seemed sad. Figuring out Johan's conflict like a mastermind, he stroked Johan's hair slowly in showing reassurance that everything was going to be just fine. Johan translated this act easily, and with that he snuggled closer to Judai's body, tightening his grip, and closed his eyes; his mind giving him the A-OK to sleep.

"Thank you…"

Early the next morning, Johan and the other Duel Champions, Jim and O'Brien, gave their last farewells to everyone. First to the principle and the teachers for their thanks of inviting them to Duel Academy, then to the students and peers they've met through duels and classes, and lastly ending with the group who was with them through it all; both thick and thin. Johan had said his farewells to Shou and Kenzen, who were crying due to them leaving, then to Manjoume, Fubuki, Asuka, and Rei, each wishing Johan the best on his trip back and at North Academy, and giving contact information for communication.

Judai was last to show, since he slept in a bit late and Johan didn't want to disturb his rest, and walked up to Johan. This signaled everyone else to give them some space and privacy, but both of them wasted no time, with Johan launching himself onto Judai in a possessive embrace.

"Judai, I'm glad that I met you," he smiled among Judai's neck as he was being wrapped up by a pair of strong arms acting like a shield, "This whole experience that I've been through, with everyone… with you; it has been a real blessing. I felt like I learned about myself, but most importantly, the best part, and was that I got to know you, Judai,"

All Judai could do was tighten his hold around Johan, and let the lone tears stream down his lightly blushed cheeks. His body could only tremble, his mind could only echo the words, and his heart could only beat a million light years per second. He stifled a few tears as he whispered his name.

The boat whistle blew loudly over the chattering crowd, the others beginning to board for home. Johan and Judai stepped apart by the shouting of Jim to get Johan aboard. Just as Johan turned to face Judai, his lips were snarled in a passionate kiss, flavored with gratitude, hope, and, above all, love.

"Thank you… Johan. 'Til next time, eh, Johan?"

"You bet! 'Til then."

* * *

_Critiques, reviews, etc are always welcomed. Thank you for reading this fanfiction. Have a good day/ evening._


End file.
